castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Battles
Guild Battles are team-based battles matching guilds against one another in player-vs-player battles of varying team sizes. It has the aspects of Dueling and Classes rolled into one, and combines real-time strategy and coordination with measures of personal strength. Basic Mechanics The basic premise of guild battles is the same regardless of the mode the battles are in. Teams compete over a set period of time to stun players on the other team, while trying to keep a larger percentage of their own players alive at the end of the battle. While the specific conditions for being stunned vary by battle type (either 200 or 0), it entails doing damage equal to most of the player's Health. There is no bonus for killing all members of the opponents team, though for Classic battles, it means that the next battle can be called sooner if done before the end of the 5 hours time limit. If both teams should be brought to zero at the same time, or if the battle should end in a tie on percentage, the battle will count as a loss for both teams. Players must spend stamina to enter a battle, and will receive experience for that stamina as part of their reward when collecting. Character Classes Players in a guild battle will be one of four classes - Warrior, Cleric, Rogue or Mage. Each class has its own set of powers and abilities for players to use, along with a unique class power that takes effect in every battle they are involved in without needing to be equipped. Classes are locked a few minutes prior to the start of a battle, and cannot be changed mid-battle, so preparation is key - since battles can be started at a wide range of times, having a useful class set while idle can prevent players from going into battle with a class they aren't invested in. Participants The participants in a guild battle vary, but at the basics, it involves all the members of a guild, or of a squad within a guild. Players will be laid out in one or more gates, with varying maximum numbers of members, depending on the size of the guild and the particular battle type involved. Formations can be set by Guild Masters and Officers, depending on any strategies they wish to implement, with the primary concern being how skills like Whirlwind and Sunder (from Amon) interact with neighboring players. Health and Status A player's guild health is related to their Health stat, along with their equipped health rune and any health boosting general equipped, and is locked at the beginning of a battle. Base guild health is equal to 10 times the player's health, health rune and general, with any Guild Bonus from the Trade Market being added on to this. A player's status in a Guild Battle depends on the amount of Health he/she has left. While Healthy, Good, Fair, and Weakened have different descriptors, a player will not see any difference in gameplay between these statuses. When a player is stunned, this means a few things. Stunned players can still attack, but they lose access to their class passive ability, along with any active skills that they have equipped, like Whirlwind, Polymorph, and Poison (Passive skills such as Confidence, Leadership, and Backstab will still work). Additionally, their damage output is cut in half. Clerics can revive guildmates from stunned status by winning offensive or defensive battles, which activates their passive ability to give health to their gate. Also, if a Cleric uses the power Revive/Resurrect before their teammate is stunned, their teammate will be automatically given health after a blow that would otherwise put them at 0 health. Attacking and Skills When attacking in guild battles, players spend tokens to attack other players. Players receive ten tokens on entering a battle, and regenerate tokens at a rate of one token per 5 or 6 minutes (depending on the battle type). Players cannot hold more than 10 tokens at one time, and the token regeneration timer will stop when a player has 10 tokens (and will start again when one is used). Attacks in guild battles use the Duel system, where players stats and their currently equipped items and generals are taken into account in calculating their current power. Damage done is dependent on several factors, but to start with, players who are not stunned can expect to do a base of 130-170 damage on victory, while taking 70-90 damage. On defeat, these values are switched. Players can increase their damage done by adding to their Damage Rune, which adds to their damage done. Players can also modify their damage done by equipping guild powers for their guild class. Powers can either be used offensively or defensively, depending on the specific power used, and can modify both damage done and damage taken by a player. The powers involved are detailed below: Offensive active skills: Passive Skills: Defensive Active Skills: *Only available to players assigned to the Castle Wall Tower in 100v100 GB format. Activity Points Activity Points are points players receive for actively participating in battle. They are awarded by spending tokens (either attacking the other team, using offensive skills, or performing defensive actions on your own team). Activity Points are not awarded on a defensive (duel) victory. The number of points players can get per token depends on the opponents level as well as the result of the duel. Players will get: * 50 Activity Points for using a token while being blocked by Polymorph or Confuse * 100 Activity Points for a loss when attacking normally * 135 Activity Points for using a defensive Skill * 160 Activity Points for a win or successful buff applied against a lower level opponent (< your level * 80%) * 200 Activity Points for a win or successful buff applied against an opponent who is within your level range (BETWEEN >= your level * 80% AND <= your level * 120%) * 240 Activity Points for a win or successful buff applied against an opponent who is above your level range (> your level * 120%) Rewards Rewards from the Guild Battle are Battle Rank Points (for the Guild Leaderboard), Guild Coins, Player EXP, Class EXP (shown as % progression), and Gold. Players will receive rewards at the end of the battle based on their activity points, regardless of whether their guild won or lost. The winning guild however, will gain 10% more Guild Battle Points and Guild Coins. Another 10% more is rewarded to those who collect the reward (regardless of winning or losing) within the time limit hrs for GB, 1 hr for FB. All decimal values after calculations will always be rounded up: * Player EXP: 20-30 EXP; +10% for winning guild, +10% for manual collect. * Gold: 2,000,000; +10% for manual collect. * Battle Rank Points: Activity Points/100; +10% for winning guild. * Guild Coins: Activity Points/100; +10% for winning guild, +10% for manual collect. Players with no activity points (whether participated or not) will not receive any rewards from the battle. = Guild Battle Types = While all battles have the same core features in common, there are several different types of battles, each with their own specific rules. Guild Battles/Classic Battles|Classic Guild Battles/10vs10 Battles|10vs10 Guild Battles/100vs100 Battles|100vs100 Guild Battles/Facebook Festival Battles|Facebook Festival (discontinued) Guild Battles/iOS Festival Battles|iOS Festival (discontinued) Notes *The abilities of PvP damage-reducing generals Edea and Percival do not work in Guild Battles. To reduce damage taken, players must buy (and equip) Resistance buffs from the Guild Shop, or use a General such as Daphne or Tora. You can also use Generals such as Deianira, Jera, and/or Gabrielle to increase damage output while attacking an enemy. Battles